The present technology relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging lens having a photographing field angle of about 40° to about 90° and an F number of 2.8 or less so that brightness is achieved and an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
As imaging lenses installed in imaging apparatuses such as cameras, for example, imaging lenses for lens-interchangeable camera systems, there are plural types of imaging lenses having a photographing field angle of about 40° to about 90° and an F number of 2.8 or less so that brightness is achieved. For example, Gauss type lenses are widely known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-337348 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-58651). In Gauss type lenses, the entire lens system or some lens groups are moved in an optical axis direction in focusing.
As an imaging lens other than the Gauss type lens, an imaging lens which includes a first lens group having a negative refractive power and a second lens group having a positive refractive power and in which the second lens group is moved in an optical axis direction in focusing has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-191069).